Forbiden
by timelordangel
Summary: Kurt gets in trouble with his dad, Blaine may or may not be the reason why. Dramaqueen!Kurt.
1. Klissing

Kurt Hummel stood in front of the mirror happily humming to himself.

"Someone's happy" Finn laughed at he saw Kurt, "what's happening?"

"I'll have you know that Blaine will be here in ten minutes!" Kurt grinned.

"Okay… Have fun I guess." Finn walked off.

Kurt finished up in the mirror and sighed with joy when he saw Blaine's car pull up.

"Hey handsome" Blaine smiled as he gave Kurt a hello hug.

"Hey yourself" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

Together they walked inside; hand in hand.

"Hey boys, nice to see you again Blaine!" Burt welcomed Blaine in. Unaware of their first kiss Burt thought they were not serious yet, but he had really started to like the guy. And, he treated Kurt well and made him happy.

"Hello Burt!"

"Hey dad, we'll be upstairs watching a movie!"

"Okay, come down when you smell spaghetti!" Burt laughed as he watched the two walk upstairs.

They walked in Kurt's room and left the door ajar. After pushing in the DVD Blaine joined Kurt on his bed and snuggled up next to him. Five minutes into the movie and Blaine and Kurt were no longer watching. Blaine softly lifted Kurt's chin and kissed him passionately. Kurt allowed himself to enjoy the kiss, and wrapped his hands around the other boy's head. As Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, Blaine sighed with happiness and began to kiss Kurt again. Ten minutes in and both of their shirts lay on the floor and both boys lay kissing on the bed; the movie entirely forgotten.

Finn finally pulled himself off the ground and stretched before walking to the bathroom. When started to pass Kurt's half open door he heard breathless laughing and wondered what was going on.

"Oh my God!"

Blaine and Kurt immediately look up from each other and jumped apart; both boys turning bright red.

"FINN!" Kurt squealed, "Get out!"

Finn smirked, but after receiving dagger glares from Kurt he turned and walked away. Blaine awkwardly slid his shirt back on and watched as Kurt did the same.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"No, no it's okay!" Blaine mumbled as he slowly looked in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt felt himself smiling like an idiot as Blaine smiled at him. His shimmering-chocolate eyes bore into Kurt's sea green ones, and his gorgeous curls contrasted with the milky-tan of his beautiful skin. Kurt reached out a finger to stroke his cheekbones and watched Blaine close his eyes and smiled wider as he felt Kurt's touch. Both boys melted into each other's arms.

"Hey lover-boys, dinner!" Finn called from the hallway.

The two arrived at the dinner table a bit disheveled, Kurt's normally perfect hair messed up and Blaine's cheeks pink.

"How was the movie boys?" Burt said as he eyed Kurt suspiciously.

"Um, great dad." Kurt blushed harder and intently studied his plate.

"Very.. interesting." Blaine suddenly found his fork incredibly interesting as well.

"Yeah and I'm not scared for life at all!" Finn plastered on sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean Finn?" Burt grumbled.

"Nothing!" Kurt's voice was so high only dogs would be able to hear it soon.

"Will somebody tell me what's happening?" Carole asked the four boys.

"I walked in on them making out shirtless!" Finn acted grossed out and the couple turned a newly discovered shade of pink.

"Is this accurate?" Burt asked Kurt.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Do you remember our rules?"

Kurt's eyes were becoming glassy, and Blaine wondered whether it was because he was embarrassed or angry.

"Yes, I had my door open!" Kurt practically shouted.

"Young man, you know we have rules in this house, and you will get punished if you don't obey them." Burt scolded." Now, please take Blaine home."

And with that Burt Hummel left the room. Carole got up to clear the plates as Finn wandered back upstairs. He couldn't help but feel bad for the two.

Blaine and Kurt were left alone at the table; Kurt had his face buried in his hands, silent tears of utter embarrassment flowing from his eyes.

Blaine got up and picked his bag up from the stairs.

"Bye Kurt, sorry." Blaine mumbled as he started to hug Kurt.

"Hands off!" Burt shouted from the great room.

Blaine retracted and walked silently out the front door.

Kurt wanted to scream. This was so unfair! It isn't like they were doing anything! His dad and brother had just thoroughly humiliated Kurt in front of his boyfriend. Finn was going to pay!

"Kurt." Burt stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans in the door way.

"What? Going to humiliate me more before Blaine texts me telling me he wants to break up and then kicks me out of the Warblers…"

"KURT! You are overacting! What you did was wrong. And, yes, I'll admit while it was not set in stone, you still knew it was wrong. And as a punishment for you acti-"

"I have been punished enough; Blaine hates me!" Kurt scream-squeaked

"Enough! As a punishment for your actions you are grounded for a week. No texting, internet, for school only, and no going anywhere after school."

"BUT I'LL BE KICKED OUT OF THE WARBLERS IF I MISS FIVE REHEARSALS!" Kurt gasped.

"Fine, Warblers only, but I'm picking you up, and you are not allowed to see Blaine."

Kurt began to sob and ran to his room.

"KURT! Give me your phone and laptop now!"

"Fine! Kurt threw his cell phone at his dad. "But my laptop is at school. I'll have to get it on Monday"

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Burt bellowed. "Fine, but I need it on Monday. Today is Friday, so this time next week you can have your stuff back; if you start behaving better. And I'm still not sure about letting you see Blaine."

"HE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS ME! HE MAKES ME HAPPY!" Kurt yelled threw his tears, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I KEEP DOING WRONG!"

And with that he slammed the door in his dad's face. As he braced himself for his dad reopening it, he continued to sob. When the door never did open, Kurt sighed and fell back on his bed. _What have I done_.. he thought.

As he dozed off into sleep he thought about Blaine. About how he was going to never want to speak to Kurt ever again, and how his curls were so cute and even though he hated Kurt, Kurt could still love him, and then the very thought of never kissing Blaine again made Kurt cry himself to sleep.

Kurt woke opened his eyes to a very bright and sunlit room. He wondered if last night had been a dream, but when he reached for his phone he realized it wasn't there and remember it had, in fact, been real.

Kurt curse under his breath. Now he had no contact with Blaine until Monday! He couldn't even text Mercedes!

He sighed angrily and rolled over to the edge of his bed. After sliding onto the floor he realized his door was wide open. _That's odd, it was shut when I went to bed_! Kurt remembered.

He walked across the room to shut it when he suddenly realized- there was no door!

"DAD!" Kurt shrieked upon discovering his lack of door to his room.

"Kurt, I don't want to hear you complain about something you deserve." Burt said nonchalantly and he walked by Kurt's room.

"ARGHHHH!" Kurt yelled into his pillow.

Kurt then proceeded to take the world's longest shower; singing angry heartbreak songs the whole time.

Whilst singing and shampooing for the third time, he heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"Dude! You have been in there for half an hour!" Finn whined.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything right!" Kurt squeaked.

"Ugh! What's your problem?" Finn stormed away.

Kurt felt tears sting his eyes and a lump in his throat. He wanted Blaine.

At a very awkward breakfast Kurt made it clear he was unhappy by glaring at his pancake and refusing to eat it.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Carole attempted to help before getting 'the look' from her husband.

"I'm running away." Kurt announced while still staring at his cold meal.

"Okay. Have fun." Burt mumbled while looking at the newspaper.

Kurt fumed; angry at the lack of concern for his teenage needs.

"That's it! I really am running away!" Kurt stormed off upstairs like a five-year old and the three downstairs heard an angry cry when he figured out he couldn't slam his door.

"I think he's serious." Finn mumbled.

"No, I think he's threatened to run away about four times… this year!" Burt laughed.

Carole frowned. Although Burt was an excellent dad, everyone needs someone to at least attempt to understand them. Obviously Kurt wanted attention; which he would violently deny though. Carole knew Kurt had been unruly, but she also thought talking away his only method of communication with his boyfriend was a bit harsh. The two were practically joined at the hip, and Carole could always see Kurt relax and feel comfortable when Blaine was around.

Surly Burt would understand if she went up to talk to him. She would also fight to allow Blaine and Kurt to see each other again before Friday.

"Carole, where ar-"

"Kurt needs someone to talk to right now sweetie"

"Fine. Just don't let him off the hook."

"I won't."

Carole climbed the stairs to Kurt's room and saw the boy sitting in the middle of his bed with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down; clearly crying.

"Hey Kurt, are you okay?" Carole entered without asking and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Go away"

"Not until we talk first." Carole stroked the boy's hair and was shocked when he didn't even flinch.

"What is there to talk about? Everyone hates me. And now Blaine does too thanks to you guys!" Kurt finally lifted his head up and was very red in the face. His eyes were red and he held back more sobs after the last few words.

"Shh, nobody hates you! I agree, your father may have reacted a bit harshly, but the way you reacted wasn't much better Kurt!" Carole gave the boy a harsh look.

"It was his fault!" Kurt defended himself.

"Now, you know very well it wasn't. I know you are used to not being accepted, Kurt, and I understand that. However, when you are in this house everyone is treated equally and encouraged to be exactly who they are. You can't act however you want, and you must respect us. Do you understand?"

Kurt bowed his head knowing she was right.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kurt began to cry again and Carole pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Kurt, and remember, Blaine and you can talk on the phone, okay? Just on the house phone."

Kurt smiled through his tears. "Thank you" He whispered.

Kurt made himself a sandwich around noon. He was alone in the house and couldn't help but wish Blaine was there. He pictured his black-curled, sweet-faced boyfriend and smiled. The beeping from the microwave reminding him he was alone, and starving. He pulled his sandwich out of the microwave and sat down at the table.

When he took a break from daydreaming he spotted something. One the third shelf of the grand room bookcase behind a fake flower pot he saw his cell phone. So, that's where dad hides it!

He checked the front driveway to make sure nobody would pull up and then sprinted to his phone.

_Text Messages (7) _

_Blaine Anderson (4)_

_Mercedes Jones (3)_

Kurt sighed.

He read Mercedes's first.

_Hey – M_

_Why won't you text me back? You okay? –M_

_Okay now I'm starting to worry! Call me!-M_

Kurt quickly replied.

H_ey Mercedes, just got caught with Blaine and now grounded; I'm sneaking this, don't tell anyone. See you Monday! - K_

He looked at Blaine's next.

_Oh my God, so sorry! - B_

_Kurt? You okay? – B_

_Please don't ignore me honey! I love you! –B_

_I feel stupid. You probably got your phone taken away. I'll go cry now –B_

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the texts. He replied.

_Don't be sorry, and I would never ignore you. He took my cell away and he forbids me to see you! He also took my door away! I have no privacy here! I miss you so much baby! He tried to take my laptop but I lied and said I left it at school. I was freaking out. I love you! –K_

Kurt felt tears prick his eyes. He wanted- scratch that-_ needed_ Blaine here.

His phone buzzed in his hand.

_Mercedes (1)_

_OMG! You got caught with Blaine? Bad Kurt! Fine, cause I REALLY was about to go blab to both your parents! See you on Monday! - M_

Kurt smiled as it buzzed again.

Blaine Anderson (2)

_I'm still sooo sorry! Sweetie, it's okay! I love u so much I miss u so much 2! I'm so sad he took your phone! What? He took your door? Y? That's weird! HE FORBIDS YOU TO C ME? How will I cope? Awhhh why did you lie to him? That will end badly! I love you Kurt. –Blaine_

_Also, I'm going to have to sit ALL ALONE Monday at the Lima Bean! *sad face*- B_

Kurt frowned as Blaine reminded him that this would be the first time in forever that Kurt missed a Monday morning pre-school coffee.

That just couldn't happen.


	2. All For a Date

Kurt erased all the messages on his phone and placed it carefully back on the shelf. He then went upstairs and retrieved his laptop from under his bed. When he opened it he typed in his password and clicked on the Skype icon. The tab opened and he saw Blaine was on. He silently celebrated.

He clicked on Blaine's screen name.

Very robotic-sounding rings came on and a smaller tab with a loading sign in the middle popped up.

Suddenly Blaine answered and his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

"I can't believe you're doing this! I feel like a rebel!" Blaine laughed

"Talk about it!" Kurt sighed. "Listen, I can't survive without our morning coffee dates, so I'm going to find a way to meet you there. I'm not allowed out of the house for anything other than school though."

"Kurt, maybe this isn't a good idea.." Blaine suddenly seemed worried.

"Blaine! Back me up here! I have to find a way!" Kurt gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, because I love you."

"Thank you Blaine! Thank goodness it's Saturday, that means only a day and a half until I get to see you again!"

"I never thought I would be looking forward to a Monday!" Blaine laughed.

"Me either. I miss you so much Blaine."

"I wish you were here."

"Me too"

"I love you"

"I love you too Blaine. Bye." And then Blaine disconnected, leaving Kurt staring at his desktop.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back in his desk chair.

Kurt flopped back on his bed and sighed.

When Kurt heard a car door slam outside he closed his laptop and shoved it under his bed.

It was beginning to get late and so Kurt walked downstairs. He arrived just as Burt and Carole walked through the door.

"Hey Kurt, Finn's at Rachel's, so you can make your own dinner. We just ate."

"Can I go to Kosher Deli and get dinner there?"

"Yeah su- wait. You're grounded. No"

"But Burt, do you really think that will hurt anything?"

"Carole, leave this between Kurt and I." Burt glanced over at his teary-eyed son.

"I'm sorry Kurt it's just-"

"You're not sorry."

"Now stop that Kurt! I hate yelling at you, but you need to gain respect for your parents."

"Carole is NOT my mom!" Kurt screamed.

Burt's expression darkened.

"Maybe not. But she still loves you, and you need to treat her with respect."

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm not five!"

"Exactly, you're not five! So stop acting like it!" Burt shot at Kurt

"UGH! This is SO unfair!"

"That's it! You are not allowed to see Blaine ever again!"

"What? You can't do that!"

"You bet your butt I can. And I do! Now, go to your room!"

Kurt looked taken aback, and Burt instantly felt bad for the obviously heartbroken boy.

Kurt let out a stifled sob and ran to his room.

"Burt." Carole stood looking at her husband.

"Carole why do I keep doing this?"

"You just want to protect him."

"Why does he hate me? I just try to be a good dad, and then he blows up like this!"

"You lost his trust when you took away contact with the person he depended on for comfort and support because of something he obviously didn't know was that bad."

"You make me sound like the bad guy here."

"He did overact, but picture someone cutting off all contact with the person you loved the most in the world for something you though was okay."

Suddenly Burt pictured someone taking away his family and he felt empathy for his son.

"I need to go talk to him!" Burt started to the stairs.

"Wait half an hour." Carole hugged him before heading to the study.

Kurt ran up the stairs trying to disguise his tears. He ran into his room and his arm tried to close the non-existent door. He let out another sob of frustration.

_How could someone take away Blaine from him? Who would do that? He needed Blaine!_

Kurt cried into his pillow until he heard Finn come home. Finn walked up the stairs and past Kurt's room, but stopped when he heard crying.

He peered into Kurt's room and saw a very depressed boy curled into a ball on his bed with a box of tissues beside his bed.

Finn hesitated before walking in.

"Knock knock" Finn said as he walked over to the bed.

"What do you want Finn?"  
>"You look a bit sad, that's all."<br>Kurt raised his head and gave him a "no dip Sherlock" look which lost its effect on Finn after the taller boy saw his puffy eyes and red face.

"You look awful. What happened Dude?"

"Dad banned me from ever seeing Blaine again." Kurt's high voice cracked on the last word.

"That's horrible! I'm sorry man!" Finn was shocked that his step-dad would do this.

Kurt couldn't talk through his tears so need nodded.

"Well, let me know if you need anything." Finn put a hand on Kurt before standing and walking out. He ran into Burt on the stairs and Finn gave him a questioning look.

"You killed him." Finn accused Burt," What on Earth did he do?" Finn brushed past Burt to go find his mom.

Burt went to Kurt's doorframe and bit his lip at the sight.

He walked in and sat down on Kurt's bed.

"Go away." Kurt mumbled without looking up.

"No, I'm sorry. You still aren't off the hook, but you can have your door and phone back. I suppose I was a bit harsh."

Kurt looked up at his dad. "Really?" Kurt voice sounded small.

"Yes." He held out Kurt's phone.

"And I suppose you can have your laptop back on Monday."

"Thanks. What about Blaine?" Kurt begged his dad with his eyes.

"You are still grounded. Which means no Blaine."

Kurt pondered the situation with a frown.

"Can I trade everything for a date with Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Burt was shocked. Kurt really did love this boy!

"Sounds fair. Okay." Burt really couldn't think of a logical reason to deny this to Kurt.

"Thank you!" Kurt threw his arms around his dad, "Tomorrow at noon to three okay?"

"Sure." Burt smiled. "Although it doesn't sound like a very good thing to let you do while your grounded."

Kurt looked at his dad, "But I will be Blaine-free for the next week after it!"

"Okay, okay, goodnight now." He kissed Kurt on the forehead and left the room.

Kurt smiled and picked up the house phone to dial the number he knew my heart.

"Hello, Anderson residence"

"Hey sexy thing"

"Woah, Kurt?" Blaine laughed

"Yeah, I'm calling on my house phone."

"Well hello. This is legal, right?'

"Completely."

"Well, whatcha up to cuteness?"

"My dad offered my phone and door back to me and I traded it for a date tomorrow with you!"

"Really?"

"You know it! Noon to three."

"Awesome! See you then. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Click.

The next day came much slower than Kurt had hoped, but it eventually did come, and Kurt danced around to 'Silly Love Songs" whilst getting ready for his date.

At noon he smiled as Blaine's car pulled up.

Kurt realized he had missed Blaine even more than he thought when the boy stepped out of the car. The two ran towards each other and embraced.

Kurt breathed in his boyfriend's honey-mint smell and sighed with happiness when he felt Blaine's lips on his own.

Blaine attempted to hold on to Kurt forever as he inhaled Kurt's expensive cologne and coconut shampoo.

"I love you" Blaine breathed.

Once in the car they turned onto the road to breadsticks. They walked hand-in-hand to a table and sat across from each other.

"This is the table where you asked me to prom." Blaine smiled as he reached out across the table for Kurt's hands.

"And where you said yes," Kurt added.

After eating they still had half an hour before three, so they decided to go for a walk through the park.

Klaine held hands as they walked; so in love they didn't even notice the looks they were receiving around them.

When they walked down to the edge of the pier they stood at the edge and watched the water. Suddenly a very large gust of wind picked up Kurt's hat and dropped it into the murky lake.

"NO!" Kurt screamed

"It's okay, I've got it!" Blaine reached over to retrieve to hat.

He ended up leaning over to far and falling in.

"AGHH!"

"Blaine!" Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

Blaine appeared at the surface holding Kurt's hat.

He smiled his goofy smile and handed the hat to his boyfriend.

Blaine reached his hand up for Kurt to help him on the pier, but actually pulled Kurt in with him.

"UGH!" Kurt squealed.

"You'll live!" Blaine laughed.

They proceeded to have a water fight. At five till' three Kurt glanced at his watch.

"Oh no! We have to go!" Kurt dragged Blaine out of the water and to Blaine's car.

They were soon on the way to Kurt's house; both soaking wet.

When they arrived they both stepped out and hugged in the driveway.

They ended up kissing until Kurt heard the front door open.

"I'm not so sure I'll make it until tomorrow Blaine.." Kurt whispered

"Me either! I think I love you too much!" Blaine sighed

"Kurt!" Burt called Kurt to him.

"Bye Blaine, I love you"

"Bye Kurt, I love you too"

Kurt walked up to the front door as Blaine drove away.

"Kurt? WHy on Earth are you soaking wet?"

"We went to the park and fell in the lake." Kurt mumbled.

Burt gave a 'I don't believe you glare' at his son.

"Alright, go change now. Hope it was worth your cell phone to you!"

Kurt smiled half-heartedly. Not because he didn't think it was worth it, he just missed his boyfriend more than ever now. He felt like Finn when Rachel leaves on vacation for two weeks with her dads. Kurt sighed.

As he walked up the stairs he thought about things to do until Monday arrived and Kurt could finally see Blaine again. _Alright, tomorrow, you can do it Hummel._

Kurt's thoughts were interupted by the sight of his bedroom door safely on it's hinges.

He squealed with delight. Downstairs, Burt smiled to himself.

Kurt ran in his room and slammed the door. He locked it and pressed his back up against it while closing his eyes and grinning.

_PRIVACY!_


	3. Singing and Sneaking at Dalton

**Thank you for the reviews! The song used is only my favorite song in the entire world; If My Heart was a House by Owl City. Youtube it, buy it on iTunes, go find Adam Young and make him sing it to you, go listen to this song! Just kiding. But really; if you haven't heard it go listen to it. Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEP-<p>

Kurt hit the top of his alarm clock and groaned. It was six o'clock on a Monday morning; enough time to complete his moisturizing routine and get ready for school. Normally Blaine would then pick him up and they would go to the Lima Bean when that was done, but do to his current freedom status, that would not be happening.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before sitting down in front of the mirror. Twenty minutes later it was six forty-five and he grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. He checked for Blaine's car just in case. They normally got to the café around seven and spent half an hour there. It left thirty minutes to get to school on time; the perfect amount.

He would simply tell his dad he needed to get to school early to study and drive to the Lima Bean instead. He had never lied to his father before though; maybe it wouldn't be convincing enough.

Kurt walked downstairs and found his dad in the kitchen.

"Morning." Kurt wondered why his dad was up so early.

"Morning Kurt. Isn't it a bit early to go to school?" Burt mumbled with his mouth full of toast.

"I leave this time every morning! You are just never awake to see me."

"Well, I know for a fact Dalton starts at eight. At it is currently ten till seven." Burt looked at Kurt with a 'you-know-I-know-what-you're-up-to' smirk.

Kurt looked so innocent though, and Burt had never heard his son lie to him. In fact, this past week was the only time he had ever even seen Kurt misbehave or act out. Okay, so not really 'acting out', more like lip-wrestling with his boyfriend of two months. But he knew Kurt was and would forever be a drama queen.

"So, maybe I want to go study!" Kurt was worried; was Blaine already waiting for him?

"Well, okay. Let me grab my car keys."

"Wait- what?" Kurt choked on air.

"I'm driving you. I have to pick you up, so you wouldn't be able to get your car home anyway."

"But..but.." Kurt stammered.

"Did you even think to wonder why I'm up so early?" Burt walked over to the door, "Come on, let's go."

Kurt groaned but walked to the door.

It was awkward with the two in the front driving to school. The silence seemed to make breathing more difficult.

"Can you drop me off at the back of the school?" Kurt begged.

"Why? So your friends don't see you?" Burt laughed

"Yes! When you are seventeen and have a car it is embarrassing to be seen with your parent DROPPING YOU OFF AT SCHOOL!"

"Well in that case, let's see… Nope."

Kurt gasped in horror.

Burt drove the car to the very front of the school. As Kurt tried to get out without attracting attention, Burt yelled "I love you!"

Kurt blushed and slammed the door before glaring through the window at his dad.

Thankfully few students were out front this early. Kurt wandered around outside having no reason to go inside the large building.

He saw lights on in the boarding student's dorms across campus. He sighed. The dorms reminded him of the waiting Blaine. Without his phone he had no way to alert Blaine of his problem. Suddenly he saw Wes and David laughing as they walked from the dorm rooms to the main building.

Kurt dashed over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kurt! Why are you not with your soul mate dude? He left his dorm at normal time this morning!"

"Yeah, Blaine and you are, like, attached at the hip!" David added

"Well, I sort of got grounded after my brother walked in on us making out and so I can't see Blaine."

"That sucks!" They both said at the same time.

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your cars. My dad dropped me off."

"Um I guess. I mean, because it's you. I don't think I would let anyone else." David remarked.

"I agree. Go run to your Blainey!" The two laughed.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt caught David's keys and began running (well a Kurt Humell version of running) toward the boarding students' parking lot.

After he spotted the silver Volvo he climbed in the expensive car. Wow, leather seats. Kurt admired the car for a minute before backing out and heading to the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>As he pulled in the parking lot he smiled at Blaine's red BMW. He jumped out of the car and practically ran to the door of the café.<p>

Upon entering he saw Blaine sitting with his back to the entrance playing doodle jump on his iPod. Kurt slowly walked up behind him and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Augh!" Blaine jumped a foot, dropping his iPod on the table and almost spilling his coffee.

His head whipped around and he broke into a grin at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Kurt! I was worrying!" Blaine stood and hugged his boyfriend.

"I missed you. I took David's car. My dad insisted on dropping me off at school this morning!" He laughed as he sat down with Blaine.

"I got you coffee; sorry it's not piping hot." Blaine nudged a warm coffee at Kurt.

"Thank you!" Kurt gazed into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Well, it's seven twenty five, so maybe we should head back." Blaine began to stand up.

"But I just got here!"

"And school is important!" Blaine was beginning to look frantic.

"Blaine what's wr-"

"We need to GO!" Blaine was pulling Kurt towards the door.

Suddenly Kurt saw Blaine's problem. Kurt's dad was getting out of his car outside.

Kurt went pale.

He felt stuck. "Let's walk around back!" They slowly exited and ran to Blaine's car. As soon as they buckled Blaine backed out and they were soon on the way to Dalton.

"I think I just had a heart attack!" Blaine gasped.

"I know I just did!" Kurt panted.

"WAIT!" Kurt cussed and made Blaine slam on the brakes.

"What is it?" The shorter boy looked worried.

"David's car!" Kurt moaned.

"Oh sh- crap!"

They made a swift U-turn and soon arrived at the parking lot of the shop. They parked in a place far away from the store. Okay, Kurt you take my car back.." Blaine seemed in pain. He NEVER let anybody else drive his baby..

"You okay Blaine?" Kurt wondered

"Be careful with her please!" Blaine half-shouted.

Kurt gave a shocked laugh.

"I promise to protect your car Blaine"

"Okay, now I'm going to go get in David's car and drive home.

Blaine walked as casually as possible on the way to the Volvo as he could.

When he was safely behind the wheel he pulled out of the parking lot, Burt Hummel watching through the café's windows at the silver car.

* * *

><p>When the two cars arrived at the school the grounds were swarmed with cars and students struggling to make it to class on time.<p>

The two boys parked safely and joined hands before walking in the main doors. They stopped at Kurt's locker first as he retrieved his lesson books.

"You look hot when you're nervous." Blaine stated while staring intently at Kurt's face.

"Sure I do. But not nearly as hot as you when you're terrified." Kurt leaned in and placed his lips on Blaine's.

Blaine sighed with pleasure as he kept kissing Kurt. He whimpered when Kurt retracted.

"Mmm, okay not here love." Kurt said as he pulled away.

Kurt slammed his locker shut and the duo melted into the navy-blue and maroon sea of students.

When they hit Blaine's French class they kissed each other goodbye and Kurt walked on to his Advanced Geometry class.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Did you hurt my baby?" David asked Kurt as Kurt slid into the desk beside him.<p>

"Of course not!" Kurt acted hurt.

David laughed and playfully patted Kurt once on his back.

"Thanks buddy."

When free period arrived after lunch Kurt found himself shoving books into his locker once again.

"Hey hot stuff." Blaine walked up beside Kurt's locker and ran his hand along his boyfriend's cheekbone.

"You don't even know how much I have missed you." Kurt turned to his other half and rubbed noses with him.

"Can't have been more than I missed you. Now let's go!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand without his consent and began dragging him toward the Warbler rehearsal room.

"Blaineee!" Kurt laughed as his boyfriend pulled him into the very large, and very empty room.

Immediately Blaine pushed his lips on Kurt's and they fell on one of the three leather couches in the room.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned as he inhaled Blaine's cologne.

"This is amazing.. but it's also not quite the reason I brought you here." Blaine whispered breathlessly before Kurt could put his lips on him again.

Kurt frowned slightly but sat up; releasing Blaine.

Blaine smoothed down his blazer before walking over to the piano.

" I love you Kurt."

And with that he began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>You're the sky that I fell through<em>

_and I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_

_The sun hung from a string_

_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything_

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably; I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_

_We got older and I should of known (do you feel alive)_

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (oh but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay; _

_bombs away …. bombs away_

Blaine's voice was melting when he sang deeply, and Kurt was completely absorbed in watching Blaine sing.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully;_

_back and forth if my heart was a compass you'd be north_

_risk it all 'cause I'll catch you when you fall_

Blaine walked away from the piano and leaned Kurt back to emphasize the lyrics

_Wherever you go if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_It makes me smile because you said it best; _

_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_

_Flower balm perfume; all my clothes smell like you_

Blaine twirled Kurt around and then they touched noses together

_Because your favorite shade is navy blue_

Blaine had always thought this song was perfect because Kurt's favorite color really was navy blue.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive)_

_Yeah but frankly I still feel alone (Oh but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay _

_Bombs away; bombs away_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully; _

_Back and forth; if my heart was a compass you'd be north_

_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go if my heart was a house you'd be home_

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped singing and walked over to hug Kurt.<p>

Kurt's eyes were glistening as he wondered how he had found such a wonderful boyfriend.

While the two embraced each other they heard two "aww"s from the doorway.

Wes and David stood there pretending to wipe invisible tears from their eyes.

"Wes, David!" Kurt laughed.

"That was so fricken' adorable!" David announced.

"Agreed." Wes added.

"Guys, really?" Blaine chuckled while still holding his boyfriend.

"Okay, okay come on Wes, let's leave the lovebirds alone" They laughed as they left the room.

"Thank you for the song. Can we resume our previous activity though?" Kurt smiled at Blaine in a way where he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt as a way of answering him.

They ended up back on the couch; both gasping for air every few minutes.

When the bell began its first round of chiming the two finally pulled away.

"We best be getting to Language and Home Ec." Blaine muttered as he attempted to fix his hair after having Kurt rake through it with his fingers.

"I guess so." Kurt sighed as he straightened out his uniform.

"Remember Warblers practice when school ends in two hours."

"Of course; see you there." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips; if felt like nothing compared to the previous kisses.

* * *

><p>The two then parted ways and Kurt felt himself slipping into his daydreams during home Ec. He already knew how to sew, he thought, how else would his fabulous tie have a bird carefully embroidered into the top of it?<p>

* * *

><p>Dean Menavitch was talking to Blaine behind kurt on the sidewalk in front of the school.<p>

As the two friends and Kurt waited outside after rehearsals Kurt began to keep a lookout for his dad's car. Kurt turned to the two boys and smiled.

"Bye Blaine, I best go far away for when my dad pulls in. I'll call you tonight."

And the two kissed. Dean let out an 'aww' noise and the two broke away and blushed.

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine, Dean!" Kurt waved as he walked over to the lone bench. He looked around. Mainly freshmen (everyone else could drive) sat or stood waiting for their rides home. He watched his boyfriend and Dean began walking towards her car; they would both come back to the dorms later today. He also noticed his dad was late.

Finally he saw his dad's car pull into the school parking lot. He hurriedly walked over to the car and flung open the passenger door before sliding in.

He smiled when he noticed it was Finn.

"Hey Finn!"

"Hey Kurt…" he sounded nervous.

"What's wrong?" Kurt was confused. Why was Finn driving his dad's car anyway?

"Well, it's just, you might not want to go home yet." Finn stared intently at the road as he began driving.

"And why would that be?"

"Dad said he knew you were trying to sneak to the Lima Bean this morning so he drove you to school but then he saw you there with Blaine anyway. He also said he doesn't know if he wants to ground you for life or murder Blaine more."

Kurt paled at the words. He really would be fine with driving around forever.

"You okay bro?" Finn began to worry about his step-brother.

"Oh God no!" Kurt closed his eyes and pushed his forehead to the window.

"I figured as much." Finn replied as they pulled up to the house. "Good luck"

Kurt and Finn walked toward the door of their house. As they walked inside Finn shot up stairs and Kurt tried to follow.

"Young man." Burt glared at Kurt. Thank the good Lord he had no knowledge of the time Blaine had spent with Kurt today at school.

"Hi dad.." His voiced squeaked.

" I am so disappointed in you." Burt continued to stare at his son with disapproving eyes.

"I'm sorry but you need to break up with Blaine." Kurt's dad was completely sincere with his demand.

"But dad, I-" Kurt's eyes began to sting. He felt a lump in his throat.

"No. You have betrayed my, our trust."

Carole stood back near the door and looked helplessly at her step-son. She had to agree with Burt this time.

Kurt looked at her with sad eyes. She shook her head.

"Now, you are grounded until further notice. You can call Blaine now, or tell him tomorrow that you two are done. Obviously you are not responsible enough to be in a relationship right now."

Kurt stared at him; unable to move. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. It unnerved him to hear his father speak this way. No yelling; just a very disapproving tone.

Kurt finally managed to look away from his father's stare. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He choked through his tears; his voice up a couple octaves.

He bowed his head and ran up to his room. Slamming the door behind him he threw himself on his bed. He wished had the guts to actually run away.


	4. Raining Endings

**Okay, the song used is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, I thought it very fitting here. It probably would help to listen to the song while you read this, but it really doesn't matter. I listened to it while writing it. Enjoy, this is the last chapter! Oh and notice the Finchel in this chapter... lessthanthree. **

Finn looked up from his video game when he heard his brother run up the stairs and into his room.

He sighed. This was getting a bit repetitive. Finn walked slowly to the door and pressed his ear up to it. He immediately heard muffled cries and it sounded like things were being thrown around. He questioned what was happening.

Finn knocked. Silence from inside the room followed.

"Kurt?"

More silence.

"Kurt, I know you're in there."

He heard a click and the door knob turned. Kurt was standing in the doorway with very red eyes.

"Finn." Kurt glared at his brother.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but please don't be mad at me." Finn rambled.

"I'm not mad at you." Kurt layered hate on his voice.

"I know what you're doing. Please don't." Finn mumbled.

"I have to. If I can't have Blaine here then I am leaving."  
>"Where will you go?" Finn sounded exasperated.<p>

"The Dalton dorms, I know friends are allowed to spend the night occasionally and Blaine will let me stay in his room."

"For a few days! Then what?" Finn was shouting now.

"Then dad will have realized he was being too harsh and let me see Blaine again."

"OH Kurt you can't do this!"

"Try me"

"Well, mom and dad will never allow you to get away with this!"

"Who cares anymore really? Now leave, I need to pack." Kurt slammed the door before Finn could say another word.

Finn ran back to his room and shut the door behind him. He grabbed his cell and scrolled to the 'r's.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Rachel! I need your help!"

Suddenly Rachel felt worried.

"Finn? Is everything okay?"

"This is about Kurt. He's pissed off and he's going to try to run away to Blaine's dorm!"

"Oh no, but what can we do?" Rachel began to pace her room.

"You have Blaine's number and I don't! Call him! Tell him to convince Kurt to stay home!"

"Fine, fine. Hold on Finn." Rachel put him on speaker and found Blaine's number.

"Okay, I'll call him and then call you back. I love you." Rachel sighed into the phone.

"Thank you! Now let's stop my nut of a brother from running away." Rachel waited for an 'I love you too', but Finn hung up.

Rachel pressed call on Blaine's name. She chuckled at the heart she had put beside it so many moons ago.

"Hello? Rachel?" Blaine sounded confused; he thought Rachel had misdialed.

"Blaine! Thank Goodness!" Rachel sounded desperate.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Finn frantically called me a few minutes ago. He said Kurt's trying to run away. He needed me, because I have your number, to call you and perhaps prevent a disaster at the Hummel-Hudson household!"

Blaine was shocked, but not so much concerned.

"Why would he want to run away? I mean, he will be ungrounded in a week."

Rachel gasped.

"He's grounded? Ohhh why? Is it because of you?"

"What? Maybe, but can you just let Finn call me?" Blaine sighed. Rachel WAS annoying.

"Fine." Rachel huffed before reciting Finn's number at Blaine.

"wait wait! Hold on, let me get some paper!"

Finally Blaine was able to hang up. He dialed Finn's number.

"Hello?" Finn figured this was Blaine.

"Hey Finn. What's up with Kurt?" Finn smiled at the loving way he said Kurt's name. Like he was worried about him.

"Blaine, uh he's trying to run away, like now, and he wants to go to your dorm!" Finn sputtered.

"Wait, why?"

"Oh, our dad, his dad, saw him with you at the Lima Bean and told him, uh, he isn't allowed to date you anymore, and he, uh freaked out and told me he would rather live at school then break up with, uh, you an-"

"Okay! Well, what do we do?" Blaine interrupted Finn's rambling.

"Call him! Make him change his mind! I think you're the only person he will listen too right now."

"Okay, see you dude." Blaine hung up.

Finn was still shocked at how Blaine broke the stereotype.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes before dialing two and pressing his phone to his ear.

Kurt was packing lightly. Two pairs of jeans, two shirts, toiletries, brush, a scarf, the newest Vogue magazine, and all his school books should tide him over for two days.

Whilst he was trying to fit all his stuff into his school bag he heard the house phone ring.

Kurt ignored it; forgetting it was Blaine's only method of reaching him.

Finn walked into the hallway and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finn! His phone was taken away! Tell him it's for him!"

"Fine. KURT PHONE'S FOR YOU!"

Kurt opened the door and reached for the phone. He smiled at the familiar number.

"Hey!" Kurt's voice came out a little squeaky.

"Kurt! Don't run away!" Blaine sounded frantic.

"Woah Blaine, calm down." Kurt was shocked at his boyfriend's urgency in his voice.

"No! Rachel told me everything! You can't do this!" Kurt frowned; Rachel?

"Blaine! Calm down! It's not like I'm walking out the door right now. I need to do this though. Unless you won't let me stay in your room, because then I'm sure Wes and Brandon will be more than happy to let me stay there."

Blaine was torn; he didn't want Kurt to run away, but good boyfriends wouldn't deny their boyfriend access to their dorms… right?

"I don't know… I just don't know Kurt." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine… I can't believe it, even you."

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"You know what? I'm sorry too. Bye Blaine." Kurt resisted the urge to throw his phone at the wall.

He grabbed his bag and stormed out the door; fully intent on leaving this place. Did anyone still love him?

He lingered at the door; listening to the chatter coming from the living room. A lone tear began to slide down his cheek.

He hurried through the rain and climbed into the driver's side of his dark car. He tossed his bag on the seat next to him and put his face in his hands.

_I still remember the look on your face; bit through the darkness at one fifty-eight_

_Words that you whisper are just ours to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go?_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July ninth, the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_Now I'll go; sit on the floor wearing your coat_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you'd miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end this_

_Like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your hips;_

_The life of the party showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and you pull me in again_

_Not much for dancing but_

_For you I did_

_Because I love the way you shake hands with my father_

_I love the way you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go; sit on the floor wearing your coat_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you'd miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And then something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in the weather in town_

_I know you planned on changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that I don't know_

_How to be something you'd miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

Kurt sobbed on the steering wheel after the situation had hit him. He needed to go somewhere; find someone who still wanted him. Someone who still needed him.

Through his tears he turned the key in the ignition.

The engine turned and stalled.

He tried again.

The same result.

Kurt sobbed harder and tried yet again.

With no change in the outcome Kurt gave up.

He opened the door and stepped into the rain. The pouring sky water drenched him down to his tee shirt under his hoodie, and his sneakers were soaked to his socks.

He was crying harder than ever; he didn't notice his dad standing on the porch.

He abandoned his bag in the car walked to the door.

His dad pulled him into a hug and held him in the storm.

Kurt sobbed into his shoulder and Burt held his son close to his chest. They stayed that way for a long time; whether two or ten minutes neither man knew.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said through his tears

"I'm so sorry too" Burt felt tears in his eyes and his voice cracked slightly.

"I promise to never try to leave again."

"You didn't think I would let my own flesh and blood leave me, did you?" Burt chuckled through his tears.

Kurt smiled when he saw the metal part in his dad's hand.

"I love you so much" Kurt hugged his dad harder.

"I love you too bud. I'm sorry I overreacted. I was scared to let you go."

"I'm sorry too dad, I guess I thought you didn't think Blaine and I were serious enough, and I freaked out out a little." Kurt chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"I see now that you are, and I'm so proud of you Kurt."

They grasped hands and walked inside together. When they were out of the rain Kurt could see his dad's eyes.

"You weren't crying?" Kurt gasped in mock horror.

"You little bugger!" Burt laughed and attempted to mess up his son's sopping wet hair.

"NOT THE HAIR!" Kurt yelled playfully as he held his hands to his head; laughing when his dad managed to ruffle the top anyways.

The two Hummel men ended up doubled over laughing.

Carole reached over and grabbed Finn's hand; they were sitting in the kitchen with Finn doing homework and Carole cleaning up after supper and hearing the commotion from the main hallway warmed both their hearts.

Burt managed finally managed to control his laugher and handed a cell phone to Kurt. Kurt smiled thanks to his dad before talking it.

The hugged again before Burt cleared his throat.

"You might want to go fix this with Blaine." He smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks dad." Kurt began to walk upstairs; already scrolling to Blaine's name.

The next day at six forty-five am, Blaine's car pulled into Kurt's driveway.

The two boys held hands while they drank coffee; and laughed together at Kurt's locker.

After school Blaine dropped off Kurt at his house and Kurt walked in on Carole laying out celery and peanut butter, and Finn already licking the peanut butter off a stick of celery.

That evening the four members of the Hudmel household watched Wheel of Fortune, and laughed when Burt questioned how the host's teeth were so white.

When he got out of the shower he saw a 'goodnight' text from Blaine that made him smile.

"Goodnight dad, mom, Finn!" Kurt yelled over the railing of the stairs.

Carole smiled and linked hands with her husband.

When Kurt pulled back his covers he saw a post-it.

_I put the Certifier part_ _back in._ –Dad

Kurt smiled. His dad was once again proud of him, his stunning boyfriend still loved him, and now he car was fixed.

He fell back into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**AN/ Well would you look at that, a happy ending. Completly made up the name for the car part; typed in something random and used what autocorrection changed it to. Thanks so much for reading! Review maybe? Who all's looking forward to September?**


End file.
